


The Bushido Code

by sabershadowkat



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bushido Code is the samurai code of behavior: how chivalrous men should act in their personal and professional lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bushido Code

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Bushido: Soul of Japan by Nitobe Inazo.  
> This story takes place very early in the One Piece universe. It's also been done before, but not by me.

# THE BUSHIDO CODE

  


  


  


_I. Rectitude_

Ever since Sanji joined the crew, Zoro couldn't stop thinking about sex. He normally wasn't attracted to the skinny, prissy types. But Sanji had strength and power to rival Zoro's own, and that was an aphrodisiac. It was also a distraction Zoro didn't want. He needed to do something about it. 

* * *

_II. Courage_

Sanji knew Zoro wanted to have sex with him. He'd been watching Zoro for weeks and caught every side glance and trouser adjustment. The stupid marimo was about as subtle as Luffy's desire for food. Sanji wondered how long it would take before Zoro grew some balls and asked to screw. 

* * *

_III. Benevolence or Mercy_

"Do you want to fuck?" 

Sanji would normally lead Zoro on or tease him pitilessly. Instead, he flicked his cigarette overboard and said, "It's about damned time." 

* * *

_IV. Politeness_

Zoro wasn't used to being with someone who wore so many nice clothes. Or had manners. Was he supposed to ask before he kissed Sanji? Should he have bathed first? 

Sanji solved Zoro's quandary by jumping him the moment they were behind the door. 

* * *

_V. Honesty and Sincerity_

Sanji leaned against the bulkhead, smoking a cigarette. Fingerprints and bites marred his pale skin. "Well, that was..." 

"Terrible." Zoro was stretched out on the floor, hands pillowed behind his green haired head. "Really terrible." 

"Yeah." 

* * *

_VI. Honor_

It went unspoken that neither of them would ever mention it to anyone, ever. 

* * *

_VII. Loyalty_

"Sanji, what do you think of Zoro?" 

Sanji looked over at the idiot in question, who was lifting a ridiculous amount of weights over the bow of the ship. Insults were on the tip of his tongue until he glanced at the expression on Vivi's face. The hearts floating around his head sank like lead balloons, but his words to her were tender and true. "He's one of the best men I've ever known." 

* * *

_VIII. Character and Self-Control_

Zoro had been watching Sanji ever since the cook had joined the crew. It wasn't Sanji's scarecrow body or fancy suits that drew his attention; it was the way he fought, the way he cared. It was the way he'd do anything for his nakama. 

Zoro was in love with Sanji, but he would never do anything about it. 

**End**


End file.
